


Arranged, But Not True

by aggressivedifferences



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Gay, I swear, LGBTQ, Lesbian, M/M, Rating subject to change, Tik Tok made me do it, gold and diamond are brothers, stone is like an younger-older sister, trigger warnings are set accordingly, verbal and physical abuse, why am I shipping Minecraft swords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggressivedifferences/pseuds/aggressivedifferences
Summary: Diamond is hopelessly in love with his best friend. But when his parents arrange a marriage for him with a girl from another kingdom, will he ever get to tell Wood how he feels? (inspired by art from @laikoski_, @sneetzy, and others on tik tok)
Relationships: Diamond Sword/Wood Sword, Gold Sword/Stone Sword, Netherite Sword & Diamond Sword, Netherite Sword/Iron Sword
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t like naming chapters. So sue me. Leave a comment letting me know what you guys think, I love reading them :)

“Great news son!” Diamond’s father, King Ore, and his mother, Queen Andesite burst into his room unexpectedly. 

Diamond turned away from his parents as they barged in, wiped his lips with his hand and tossed the lip gloss in the desk, shutting the drawer. 

In the process, closing it on his fingers. 

Diamond let out a yelp of pain and grasped his fingers, sucking in breath through his gritted teeth. 

“Oh shake it off.” His father said. 

Diamond rolled his eyes but faced his father anyway. “What’s the news?”

“Your arranged marriage with Princess Netherite of the Nether kingdom is set!” King Ore clapped.

Diamond felt his heart drop. “What?! B-But I’m only 18! I can’t get married!” 

“Sure you can son! Your coronation is in a few weeks, and the wedding is the week after! We’re passing the kingdom over to you, and thus you need a Queen to help you rule. Besides, this marriage will finally bring peace to the Nether and the Overworld kingdoms. We’ve been at war for centuries.” Queen Andesite explained. 

“She’s coming over for dinner in a couple of hours, so wash up and make yourself look presentable.” King Ore said, closing the door as they left. 

Diamond got up from his desk, walked over to his bed and flopped down on it, groaning in anger. 

He grabbed a pillow and held it over his face. 

There was a knock on the door. 

“I-I’m getting ready!” Diamond quickly called. 

“No you’re not, Di.” Diamond heard his younger brother call from outside the door. “Can I come in?” 

Diamond sighed. “Sure.”

The door opened slowly, a measure of courtesy Gold always took entering a room. 

Diamond sat up. “What’s up?” He asked sadly. 

“I think I should be asking you that question.” Gold said softly, walking over to sit by his brother. 

Gold was the only one who knew his secret. Well, Gold, and Gold’s girlfriend, Stone. 

Diamond loved Stone like a sister, she’d snuck him makeup when he wanted to try it, and she’d always helped him paint his nails, or style his hair in some way that made him happy. 

But he’d never seen her, or Netherite, or any other girl for that matter as more than that. 

Because he liked guys. 

He was so gay, he could barely even pretend to act straight in front of his parents. 

Not to mention he was so, desperately, hopelessly in love. 

A talented boy who loved to ride horses, and sing, and swim, and fence, and stargaze. 

Wood. 

Diamond had been in love with Wood ever since the ninth grade when they’d met at a summer camp. 

They’d hung out every single day and night, and one day, Diamond had jokingly asked if Wood had found any of the girls there pretty, though, he was scared of the answer.

Wood just simply shrugged and said, “I’m gay.”

Diamond had wanted to say the same. He had opened his mouth to say, “me too,”  
but the words never came. 

Instead he replied, “That’s cool.” And they moved on. 

And Diamond still regretted it. 

He was never able to just say, “me too,” to Wood. 

They still hung out all the time, even to this day, but Diamond just couldn’t get the right words out. 

It had been so long now, Wood might find it weird if he suddenly came out now. 

And if Wood didn’t see him as more than a friend, then it would never be the same. 

And he was too scared to risk his best friend. 

“Diamond? Hello?” Gold waved his hand in front of his brother’s face. “You kinda zoned out there.”

“Oh. Sorry.” 

“It’s okay. I just wanted to check with you about the arranged marriage. With the whole being in love with your best friend thing.” Gold gave a sympathetic smile. 

“What even can I do? The entire kingdom is relying on this marriage to put an end to the war, and Wood doesn’t even know anyway. All I can do is just go along with it.” Diamond said sadly, looking at the ground. 

“Maybe if you just talk to Mom and Dad they’d—“ Gold tried to suggest, but Diamond cut him off. 

“They’re homophobic. They’d never understand. This is my life. My curse. I’ll just have to accept it.” Diamond ran a hand through his long hair. “I’ll see you at dinner, Bud.” 

Gold shook his head to himself. “Okay. Keep your head up. Stone and I will see you there.” 

Diamond forced a small smile before getting up and heading to his bathroom.  
He pushed the door closed with a sigh and faced himself in the mirror. 

His blue eyes sparkled with sadness and he knew at the moment, before he had even met his soon-to-be bride that he’d never truly be happy with her. 

He took off his shirt and analyzed himself in the mirror. 

He ran a finger down his long, thin scar on the side of his chest, and smiled at the memory of how he had gotten it. 

It was the summer before tenth grade, and he and Wood had been arguing about who was the better swordsman, and to prove it, they decided to have a sword fight. 

They agreed they didn’t need any form of protection, as they wouldn’t actually hurt each other. 

But in the heat of the moment, Wood had slashed his side. 

The wound wasn’t too deep, but blood started spilling out of it immediately. 

Wood had dropped his sword immediately and ran to Diamond who was clutching his side in pain. 

Wood had held him, profusely muttering apologies, and helped him walk all the way to the palace, with Diamond stumbling the entire way. 

His father had bandaged him up, and although his mother wasn’t too pleased, his father had said “boys will be boys”, and “scars build character”, and other things along those lines. 

It had never truly healed properly, but it was never something Diamond was upset about. 

The grayish discolored line kept the memory fresh in his head whenever he saw it, and that made him happy. 

Diamond shook away his thoughts, and discarded the rest of his clothing before hopping in the shower. 

As the water ran through his hair and down his body, he thought about his current situation. And every time he’d think about being with Netherite, his feelings for Wood would only come back stronger. 

He sighed and silently cursed himself as he finished up his shower and got out. 

He put on nice clothes and dried and styled his hair to the best of his ability. 

“Diamond!” Gold called from outside. “Come one, they’re here!” 

‘Already?’ Diamond thought, but he didn’t say that aloud. Instead he just called, “Coming!” To his younger brother and he heard footsteps receding from the doorway. 

He left his room and took a deep breath, preparing himself for the mental torture he was about to endure. 

He walked down the stairs with his head held high and walked into the dining hall. 

There, stood a young woman that Diamond could only assume to be Princess Netherite, shaking hands with his parents. 

She wore a pretty black dress with red shoulder straps and a golden rose pinned to it. Her hazel eyes shone with discomfort. 

Behind her stood King Wither and Queen Quartz of the Nether Kingdom. 

“Ah there you are, son.” King Ore said as Diamond walked into the room. “May I introduce my son, Prince Diamond of the Overworld Kingdom.” 

Diamond shook hands with the King and Queen, before taking Netherite’s hand, and kissing it. 

He looked at her face, and she looked as nauseous as he felt. 

“How do you do, m’lady?” He asked, in a faux polite tone. 

“I am well, thank you. And you?” She asked, equally as polite. 

“I am fine, thank you.” Diamond nodded. 

“Now. Let’s all enjoy a meal together, shall we?” Queen Andesite smiled at all of them. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Diamond saw Stone rush up to him. 

She took his hands in hers. “I’m so sorry, Diamond.” She whispered so no one else would hear. “I heard what happened and I asked Gold if I could come so I could see how you were doing.”

Diamond shook his head. “There’s nothing we can do about it. It’s okay.”

Stone looked as if she wanted to say something else, but she looked around and apparently didn’t want to risk it. 

She dropped his hands, and took and seat next to Gold, as Diamond chose the seat next to Netherite, as he assumed he was supposed to. 

“How are you, Princess Netherite?” Stone asked from across her.

“I am fine, thank you. And you are?” Netherite asked her, less with scorn, and more with genuine curiosity. 

“My name is Stone.” She smiled. “I am Gold’s girlfriend.” She took his hand as she said it. 

“You two make a good pair.” She nodded. 

“Thank you.” Stone smiled, and Diamond noticed his brother smiling too. 

They brought out many varieties of foods, but Diamond could barely eat. He noticed Netherite not touching much either, but no one else seemed to pay them any mind. 

Diamond suddenly had a strong urge to tell Netherite the truth. The truth he barely had the guts to tell anyone, albeit his brother, and Stone. 

“May we be excused?” Diamond spoke up. “I would like to show Netherite the gardens.”

King Wither looked at his daughter. “She does look as if she needs some fresh air, doesn’t she? Go on you two, you are excused.”

The pair of them got up and Diamond led her outside. 

He felt all pairs of eyes on them, and Diamond felt as if he should take her hand, just for show, but he didn’t want to, and Netherite showed no interest of holding his hand either. In fact, she looked scared, relieved, and sick, all at the same time. 

“Pretty, aren’t they?” Diamond asked, gesturing to the flowers as they made it to the garden. 

“Yes.” Netherite agreed. “Thank you for taking me out here. It was quite hot and stuffy in there.”

Diamond nodded. “It was less for you benefit, as it was for mine.” He said, looking at the ground. “Netherite, I really have to tell you something.”

She looked at him, curiosity filling her gaze. “Well go on then.”

“I-I’m gay.” He said, the words falling out of his mouth. 

“Oh thank god.” She sighed. “Me too.”

Diamond looked at her in surprise. “Really?” He asked. 

She nodded. “This is a little inconvenient timing.” She laughed nervously. “I was about to tell my crush, Iron, that I like her.”

“You like Iron?” Diamond asked, smiling. “Awe, Iron’s awesome. I love her.” 

Netherite raised an eyebrow. 

“Platonically.”

She laughed. 

“At least you were about to tell her. I’ve been in love with my best friend for over four years now and I can’t get the right words out to tell him how I feel.” Diamond sighed. 

“Tell me about him.” Netherite offered. 

Diamond smiled, trying to find the right words to describe how amazing Wood was. “He’s got a hard exterior. But he’s really soft and sweet. He enjoys the little things and never takes anything for granted. He likes to appear tough, but he loves to do just stupid things with me. We sword fight, and swim, and stargaze, and just...everything. He’s absolutely beautiful and I just—I’m in love with him.” 

Netherite smiled. “Well that’s what you need to say to him!”

Diamond shook his head. “I want to, but I can’t. Both of our kingdoms are riding on this marriage. I just need to like...suck it up. At least until I’m king.”

Netherite nodded in understanding. “I get it. Being royalty really sucks sometimes.”

“Yeah.” Diamond gave a sad smile. 

“I’m sure they’re missing us in there. And I don’t want them to get the wrong idea, so maybe we should head back?” Netherite suggested. 

Diamond nodded. “Yeah. I’m just glad you know now.”

Netherite nodded back. “Me too.”


	2. 2

Diamond was laying on the grass, staring at the clouds, thinking about the marriage. 

Soon he would have no time to do simple things such as gaze at the clouds. 

He would be king. 

He would have a wife. 

And worst of all he would barely get to see Wood anymore. 

A gust of wind blew through his hair, messing it up but he didn’t even bother to try and fix it. 

Diamond closed his eyes, just enjoying the silence for a few long moments when—

“Hey.” He heard a deep voice from behind him. 

His eyes shot open and he sat up, looking up at Wood. 

“You trying to give me a heart attack?” Diamond huffed, pushing his hair out of his face. 

“No, but I noticed you laying out here and you’re usually only up here when something’s wrong. So I wanted to see what’s up with you.” Wood sat down in the grass next to him. 

Diamond sighed. “I don’t know if you’ve heard yet or not...” He started. 

Wood cocked his head. “Heard what?”  
“My parents. They set me up with an arranged marriage.” 

“They did what?” Wood asked in surprise, and Diamond could’ve sworn he’d heard a hint of anger. 

“Yeah. With Princess Netherite of the Nether Kingdom. It’s supposed to bring peace between our Kingdoms so the war will finally end.” Diamond said sadly. 

“I feel like you’d be happy about that. She’s pretty.” Wood scoffed. 

“That’s uh—that’s not all.” Diamond closed his eyes. He decided Wood should finally know the truth. Nothing could ever happen between them but...he’d regret it forever if Wood thought he was straight his entire life. 

“Well go on then.” Wood coaxed. 

“Princess Netherite...she’s...she’s a lesbian.” Diamond breathed out. 

Wood raised an eyebrow. “Huh. That’s a little unfortunate.”

“And...” Diamond began again. 

“There’s more?” Wood tried to joke but he couldn’t hide his curiosity. 

“And I-I’m gay too.” He finally said, so softly, it was barely audible. 

Wood was silent for a moment. Diamond looked up at him and he looked speechless. 

“Are you serious? You’re not just like kidding me right now?” Wood asked and Diamond nodded. 

“I was just too scared to say anything. Because I imagined if I ever told you that...well, I mean now that we’re getting everything out in the open, there’s one more thing.”

“What more could you need to tell me?” Wood asked, breathlessly running his hand through his hair. 

“I-I-I’m in love with you, Wood. And I have been for a few years now. I just—it’s always been you. I love your smile, your voice, your personality...just everything about you. You’re so handsome and perfect in every way.” Diamond stuttered out.

Wood said nothing and Diamond suddenly wondered if he’d made a huge mistake.  
Finally, after several long moments of silence, Wood brought his hand up to Diamond’s face, and gently pressed their lips together. 

Diamond, although taken by surprise, closed his eyes and leaned into the warmth of the kiss. 

They stayed like that for several moments before Wood pulled away. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” He said quietly. 

Diamond was speechless so Wood continued. 

“I’ve loved you for quite some time now too. But I figured since I thought you were straight, I’d just have to settle for being your best friend.” Wood said. 

Diamond immediately decided that this was the best moment of his life. 

“Diamond.” Wood said, more brash and harsh than he’d been speaking a moment ago. 

“Yes, my love?” Diamond asked, completely lovestruck. 

“Diamond.” Wood said louder. 

Diamond frowned. “What is it?”

“DIAMOND!” Wood yelled, and it took Diamond a few moments to realize, that it wasn’t Wood at all. 

“Geez you were in such a deep sleep I thought you were dead!” Diamond opened his eyes to see Gold standing over him and he’d realized the moment he’d shared with Wood was all just a dream. 

Diamond frowned to himself. “What do you want? I was having a good dream.”  
Gold smirked. “Dreaming about making out with Wood again?”

Diamond’s face flushed. “Shut up.” He said. 

Gold just laughed. “Oh alright. Speak of the devil though, Wood is here. He was asking for you.”

“Wood’s here?” Diamond asked, hopefulness and surprise in his tone. “Why?”

“Eh, nothing. I told him to go away because you were sleeping.” Gold shrugged. 

“YOU WHAT?” Diamond yelled. 

“I’m just kidding!” Gold laughed. “He took a second to talk to dad, but he’s coming up here.”

“Are you kidding me Gold?” Diamond groaned in exasperation. 

He would have no time to look somewhat presentable. 

“Hey buddy.” Wood walked into the room, sitting on the bed next to Gold. 

It was only in that moment that Diamond realized he wasn’t wearing a shirt. 

Diamond’s face turned a light pink as he recalled the dream he’d just been having.  
“Hey.” He replied, trying to keep his cool. “What’s up?”

“Dude, you haven’t called me in two days! I had to find out from the news that you’re getting married? Aren’t I even invited to the wedding?” Wood smiled, and this time, he wasn’t sure if there was a hint of sadness there or not. 

But he was looking for it of course. 

Diamond sighed. “Of course you are.”

Wood tilted his head. “What’s wrong?”

“I...I can’t—I don’t want to marry her.” Diamond stuttered out. 

“Why not? What’s the problem? I know it’s an arranged marriage, probably not ideal, but I’m sure you two could work it out.” Wood reasoned. 

Reasonable. Honest. Kind. Caring. 

Why in the hell was this man so perfect. 

“It’s not that...” Diamond trailed off. “She’s perfectly lovely, I just...” 

Gold stood up. “I’ll give you two a minute.” He said, leaving the room. 

Diamond sat up straighter, facing Wood. 

“What was that about?” Wood asked in confusion. “Do you need to tell me something?”

“Yes. I-I can’t marry Netherite because...” Diamond took a deep breath remembering his dream again. 

“Wood, I’m gay.”

Silence. 

He half expected Wood to kiss him, but he knew that was just wishful thinking. 

There’s no way he would—

“I see.” Wood said, seemingly reaching for the right words. “And is this realization...recent?” 

Diamond bit his lip and shook his head. “I should’ve told you a long time ago I just...I—I’m in love with you. And I have been since the ninth grade.”

The silence was deafening. Wood’s expression was blank, almost as if he couldn’t process what Diamond had just said. 

‘Say something! Please!’ Diamond silently begged. 

Wood swallowed hard before opening his mouth again. “Oh.”

Diamond was speechless. ‘That’s it?’ He thought to himself. 

Wood seemed to be at a loss for words. “I-I should just...go.” He stood up and Diamond pushed himself up. 

“What?” He asked. He was hurt. That wasn’t the reaction he’d hoped for. 

“I’m sorry Diamond, this is just a lot to take in right now. I’ll—I’ll call you later, alright?” 

Wood didn’t even wait for a response before leaving the room. 

Diamond was crushed. His heart felt like it had shattered. 

He laid back down. “Of course. What was I even expecting?” He groaned to himself, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes.  
He tried to blink them away but it was no use. They fell anyway. 

Now he had gone and done it. He, a gay man is going to be forced to marry a lesbian, and now he had lost his best friend.

Could things get any worse?

“Di?” Gold called softly. 

Diamond thought about dismissing his brother, but he thought it best to not be alone right now. 

“Come in.” He said quietly. 

It was silent for a moment and Diamond wondered if his brother had even heard him. 

The door slowly creaked open and Gold walked in. 

“I assume you heard what happened?” Diamond questioned. 

Gold nodded. “Di, I’m so sorry I had no idea he would react that way. I honestly thought he liked you too. I’m proud of you for finally telling him though.”

Diamond shook his head. “What’s the point?” He asked sadly. “I just lost my best friend. And I’m getting married to a woman whom I don’t love.”

“You didn’t necessarily lose him.” Gold reasoned. “He said he’d call you later didn’t he?”

“Yeah.” Diamond nodded. “Yeah, maybe this is fixable. I just have to wait. Give it time.”

But Wood didn’t call that night. 

Or the night after. 

Finally, on the third night, he did call. 

But Diamond wasn’t there to pick up the phone. 

He was busy discussing the future with Netherite and his parents. 

He didn’t get to check his phone until late that night. When he finally did, he was absolutely exhausted and wanted to go right to sleep. He looked at his phone and his stomach lurched seeing that Wood had left him a voicemail. 

He immediately pressed play. 

“Hey...I’m really sorry for walking out on you the other day...and for not calling when I said I was going to. I’m sure you’re super busy, but if you get the chance, can you meet me at our spot tonight at midnight? I think we have a lot to talk about and we should do it face to face.” Wood’s voice came through the phone. 

Diamond looked up at the clock. It read 11:57. 

His heart skipped a beat and he quickly changed his shirt, but didn’t even bother changing out of his dress pants. He grabbed the blue jacket that Wood had given him for his seventeenth birthday, and and rushed out the door. 

By the time he had made it to “their spot” (which was really just an abandoned dock on a nearby lake), it was 12:07. 

Diamond didn’t see Wood for a couple of moments and began to panic, thinking he had given up and gone home. 

“I was beginning to think you wouldn’t show.” Wood’s deep voice came out of the shadows, startling Diamond.

Diamond shoved his hands in his pockets. “Sorry. I was a little busy.”

“I get it. You’re about to be king. I’m sure you have better things to do.”

Diamond stayed silent. 

“Again, I’m really sorry about the other day. That was kind of a dick move.”

“Not really the way you want someone to react when you confess to them your feelings.” Diamond admitted, attempting to make the situation a little more lighthearted with some humor but the pain in his heart was too much for him to joke around right now. 

“Fuck Di, I’m really sorry.” Wood ran his fingers through his hair. “I just didn’t know what to say, and I didn’t want to lose you.” 

“It’s okay.” Diamond smiled sadly. “If you don’t feel the same, you don’t feel the same. You don’t have to apologize for your emotions.” 

“No, Di, you don’t understand—“ Wood started but Diamond interrupted him. 

“I do. It’s okay. At least now I can marry Netherite knowing you know my true feelings.” Diamond said. 

“No Diamond please let me explain.” Wood tried again but Diamond shook his head. 

“Seriously, it’s okay. You don’t have to apologize. I can forget my feelings.”

“Prince Diamond will you please shut up and listen to me for just one second!” Wood exclaimed. 

Diamond finally shut his mouth at the sound of his title and nodded. 

“Sorry. You have my full attention.” Diamond nodded. 

“Thank you.” Wood sighed. “Now I didn’t run off because I don’t feel the same way.” 

Diamond tilted his head. “You didn’t?”

Wood shook his head. “No. I did it because I was worried about what would happen if you gave up this marriage for me. I mean this war has been going on for years! Our ancestors fought it and we’re still fighting it! A chance to end it and finally have peace is huge! And, now that I’m 18, I could have to go fight too. And imagine what your parents would do to you if they found out! They would literally disown you. Then you might have to get drafted too and if you got killed because of me...” Wood trailed off. “I don’t know what if do with myself. So no, I didn’t walk off because I don’t love you. I walked off because I love you too much to risk letting anything happening to you. No matter how much we both may hate it, you have to marry Netherite.”

Diamond was speechless. Tears began pooling in his eyes again, some from happiness, some from sadness, and a lot from anger. At how unfair this all was.

“I promise, I’ll always love you. I just can’t let anything happen to you.” Wood took a step forward, tilted Diamond’s chin up with his finger, and leaned down to press a kiss to Diamond’s lips. 

It felt just how Diamond dreamt it would, and he brought his hand up to Wood’s face to make sure it was real this time.  
Wood hesitantly pulled away after a few more moments. 

“I’m so sorry.” Wood said softly. 

“It’s okay. Knowing your feelings is enough.” Diamond said, leaning his head against Wood’s chest. 

Wood pulled him in against his chest and kissed the top of his head. 

“Why does this hurt more than when I thought you didn’t love me?” Diamond mumbled against Wood’s chest. 

“I know. The feeling of knowing you love me back but I can never be with you hurts worse than heartbreak.”

Diamond didn’t respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be because it’s like 1:30 AM but writing this chapter actually made me so sad.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I for real need to update my other fanfic instead of this one. But anyway, this is just kind of a cute lil fluff chapter. Enjoy!

When Diamond got back to the palace he immediately ran to Gold’s room to tell him what happened. 

He was so happy, yet so heartbroken at the same time that he needed to tell someone. 

He opened the door and didn’t even bother knocking. 

Light spilled into the pitch black room and Diamond saw Gold stirring. 

“Huh? Diamond? What’s going on? It’s 1 in the morning!” Gold groaned. 

“I know, I know, and I’m really sorry but I need to talk to you.” Diamond said. 

Gold reached over and turned on his lamp, filling the room with a warm yellow light and Diamond closed the door. 

“Alright, what do you need?” He sat up. 

Diamond sat at the foot of Gold’s bed and quickly began to delve into the story.   
“So Wood finally called me tonight.” Diamond started and Gold widened his eyes a bit and smiled. “That’s great! What did he say?” He asked. 

“He asked me to meet him at the old abandoned dock, and so I went. He told me he didn’t walk off the other day because he didn’t feel the same, because he actually does, he walked off because he loves me too much to let me give up the marriage for him and let myself get into danger.” Diamond explained. “He then kissed me and we just talked for a while afterward.”

Gold smiled. “That’s awesome. I’m so happy for you, Di.”

Diamond nodded with excitement. 

“I hope you know that he is right though. Marrying Netherite is the only thing going to be able to bring our two kingdoms together and finally end the war. You’ll never be able to be with him.” Gold said. 

Diamond nodded. “I know. I’m not going to back out of it. It hurts, but I know that it’s the right thing to do.”

“Good.” Gold nodded. “Now can I please get back to sleep?”

“Oh yeah.” Diamond said sheepishly. “Sorry.” He got up and left the room as Gold turned off the light. 

The next morning Diamond woke up and went downstairs to find his mother and Netherite in the dining hall making wedding plans. 

“I’m not included in these fun activities?” Diamond asked with a hint of sarcasm. 

“We figured you wouldn’t want to be.” Queen Andesite. “Besides. The guards reported to me that you had a late night last night. Would you like to tell us what that was about?” 

“Oh.” Diamond scratched the back of his head. “I went to talk to Wood. I haven’t gotten to see him much lately and won’t get to see him much in the future.”

Diamond caught Netherite smiling at him and he knew she would have his back. 

“I’ve always loved that boy. He’s a good influence on you. Except for the time he gave you that scar.” Queen Andesite noted. “That, I was not pleased with?”

Netherite huffed put a breathy laugh and Queen Andesite turned to her. “I’m serious! Those boys decided it would be a good idea to have a sword fight with real swords and no armor, mind you. Now he’s got a long scar down the side of his chest.”

“Sword fighting, huh?” Netherite teased. Queen Andesite didn’t pick up on it, but Diamond did. 

He blushed. “Actually yeah. Hurt like hell too. He felt really bad about it.”

“Language!” Queen Andesite scolded. “That’s no way for a future king to speak!” 

Netherite laughed. 

“Don’t encourage him either. You’re going to have to be the one to keep him in line.” Queen Andesite pointed at her. 

It slightly dampened both of their moods, but Queen Andesite didn’t notice. 

Diamond finally sat down and Queen Andesite noticed them both losing interest at planning the wedding. 

“Why don’t you two get to know each other a little better. You’ve only met what, four days ago? Haven’t had much time to speak by yourselves. I’ll leave you to it.” Queen Andesite smiled at them and then she left. 

Netherite waited until she was out of earshot before she began speaking. “So, you went to see Wood last night, huh?”

“Yeah.” Diamond blushed again. 

Diamond was beginning to see Netherite as a friend, and it was making it a little easier on the both of them. 

“So? There had to be something urgent if you had to discuss late at night! What happened?” Netherite probed. 

“Oh I didn’t tell you. I told him I loved him the other day.” Diamond had a stupid grin on his face. He loved talking about Wood.   
Netherite gasped and smiled. “That’s fantastic!”

“Yeah. So in the beginning he didn’t take it so well and he walked off.”

Netherite’s smile faded a bit. “Okay, so slightly less fantastic.”

“It’s okay though. Because last he told me he loved me too. And we finally kissed. We both agreed the arranged marriage was the right thing to do however. So I don’t yknow, get disowned. And obviously so the war will end.”

Netherite nodded in understanding. “Yeah. It kind of sucks, but I’m glad it’ll be you Diamond. You’ve been becoming a friend of mine and I’m glad for it.”

Diamond smiled. “You too.”

“So—“ Netherite started again but she cut herself off. 

Diamond suddenly heard footsteps approaching them and he turned around. 

“Hey.” Wood smiled at them as he entered the dining hall. “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” 

“Hi, Wood.” Diamond grinned. 

Netherite raised an eyebrow. “Ah so you’re Wood. I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

Wood glanced at Diamond, who shrugged and grinned. 

“As I have you. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Princess Netherite.” Wood nodded respectfully. 

“So.” Netherite grinned somewhat evilly. “I hear you’ve been kissing my fiancé?” 

Wood choked and started coughing. That was obviously not what he expected her to say. 

“Nine hours.” Was all Wood said. “Nine hours and you’ve already told Netherite. Who else?”

Diamond just shrugged again, still with the same stupid grin on his face. 

“You’re pathetic Prince Diamond.” Wood rolled his eyes endearingly and Netherite and Diamond laughed. 

“So you’re okay with this?” Wood asked in confusion. 

“Yeah.” Netherite waved it off. “We’re more of like friends sacrificing our love lives for the good of our countries. I’ve got feelings for someone else anyway.”

“She likes Iron.” Diamond teased. 

“Awe you like Iron?” Wood smiled and Netherite nodded. 

“Iron’s really sweet. You two would make a good pair.”

Netherite blushed. “Thanks.”

“So, not that I don’t love seeing you, but did you need something?” Diamond asked. 

“Yeah, you forgot your jacket last night.” Wood threw the blue fabric and it landed on Diamond’s head. He pulled it off, ruffling his hair in the process. 

Netherite smiled. “Keep you in line my ass. I hope that woman knows I’ll be the one to egg you on.”

Diamond laughed and Wood raised an eyebrow. 

“We’re not doing anything for a while if you want to stay for a bit?” Diamond offered hopefully. 

“Sure.” Wood shrugged. “I’ve got nothing better to do.”

“Oh so you only want to hang out with us if it’s last resort. I see.” Diamond crossed his arms and looked away dramatically. 

“Yeah. You’re a dork.” Wood shrugged sitting down next to Diamond. 

Diamond huffed. 

“But you’re my dork.” Wood smiled. 

Diamond blushed “Oh fine if you want to be forgiven that badly.”

“Ugh you guys are adorable.” Netherite huffed. 

“I like to think so.” Wood bumped Diamond’s shoulder. 

“So when is the coronation?” Netherite asked out of curiosity. 

“Uh a week and a half from today I believe.” Diamond responded. “I still can’t believe I’m going to be king.” He sighed. 

“Don’t worry. You and Netherite will do great.” Wood assured. 

“I sure hope so.” Diamond responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve got two endings in mind, a happier one and a sadder one, lmk what you guys would like to see so I can start setting it up. If no one votes I guess I’ll have to pick lol.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TW:THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SCENES OF VERBAL AND PHYSICAL ABUSE, AS WELL AS GRAPHIC LANGUAGE, INCLUDING THE F-SLUR.*** If any of these scenes may be triggering for you, please skip the marked areas! Read at your own risk!

“Diamond, will you come to my office for a moment?” King Ore knocked on Diamond’s door but didn’t open it. 

It was odd, Diamond thought. He usually just barged right in. 

But Diamond just simply shrugged it off. He got up and began walking down the hallway to get to his father’s office space. 

“You wanted to see me, father?” Diamond asked respectfully. 

“Close the door.” He said. 

Diamond did so.

****TW!!****

“Yes. I did. I wanted to see what the fuck is wrong with you.” King Ore looked up, anger flaring in his eyes. 

Diamond’s heart began pounding as he tried to think of anything and everything he’d ever done wrong. “I beg your pardon?”

“It has been brought to my attention that you were messing around with that Wood boy.” King Ore said. 

Diamond’s heart felt like it would stop then and there. 

“Is it true? Are you a faggot?” King Ore slammed his hands on his desk as he stood up, approaching his son. 

Diamond stayed silent. 

“Answer me you sick fuck!” Diamond’s father grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. 

A shiver vibrated Diamond’s entire body. “Yes sir. It is true.” 

“I knew it. You sick, sick sinner. And to think, I have to hand my kingdom over to you.” Diamond’s father let go of his shirt, and turned around, and Diamond thought he would just get yelled at for a while and then he could leave. 

He had never been so wrong. 

King Ore turned quickly and slapped his son across the face, leaving a large red mark across Diamond’s face, and Diamond, holding his face in pain. It stung horribly. 

“You sick fuck. You’re going to hell I hope you know.” King Ore growled. “Maybe I can beat the gay out of you.”

He punched Diamond directly in his right eye, for sure blackening it. 

Diamond yelped out. 

“Please father, I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.” Diamond pleaded for it to end. 

“You’re damn right it won’t. You will marry Netherite. You will become King, and you’re forbidden from seeing that bastard ever again!” King Ore punctuated his sentence with another punch to his son’s stomach. 

Diamond doubled over, now winded. “I’m not allowed to see Wood anymore?” He choked out. 

“No. I can’t risk him corrupting you any further. Now get out of my sight, fag.” King Ore turned away from him, and he swiftly left the room. 

***Graphic Scene End***

Diamond quickly ran back down the hallway, back to his bedroom, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

He sat down at his desk and began quickly composing a letter, before his father could stop him. 

A goodbye of sorts to Wood. 

My dearest Wood,  
My father has found out what has been going on between us the past few nights. And I am forbidden to see you anymore. I wish well to you, but our paths must split here. Do not reply to this letter, as I will not see it. I have enjoyed our years spent together, however, I begin a new journey. One I cannot bring you on, no matter how it hurts me.  
-Diamond 

He wiped tears away once more as he closed the envelope and ran it outside, putting it in the mailbox. 

His heart was broken. 

But he would be King in five days time. It was time for him to start acting like one. 

He left the room, not even bothering to use makeup to cover his bruises. His father would ask him where he had gotten it anyway. It wasn’t worth the trouble. 

On his way to the throne room, he ran into his mother. 

She gasped when she saw him. “Oh baby! What happened?”

Diamond quickly decided that his mother would find out anyway, he might as well tell her. 

“My father was not happy with my sexual orientation and whom I fell in love with.”  
Was all Diamond responded with. 

Queen Andesite bit her lip. “Baby, I didn’t realize he’d hurt you. I’m so sorry. I just...I overheard you and Netherite talking and I know homosexuality is a sin I just thought he’d talk to you I didn’t know he would hurt you oh baby I’m so sorry.” His mother rambled on. 

So she had done this. 

He blinked slowly, it being a little hard with his eye already starting to swell a small bit. 

“It is quite alright, Queen Andesite.” 

Diamond could see his mother’s heart break as he addressed her by her name. 

He found he couldn’t care. Parents who were willing to hurt him or put him in danger were no parents of his. 

“It has in fact, set me straight. I will not be seeing Wood anymore, and this shall set me to focus on my duties as king.” Diamond nodded. 

“But Wood’s your best friend! And-And you’re in love with him, aren’t you?” She protested. 

“King Ore has forbade me from seeing Wood anymore, so it does not matter anyway.” Diamond’s voice cracked, trying to uphold his confidence turned to be too much for how devastated he felt. 

But he simply cleared his throat and didn’t address it. 

He saw the sadness glistening in his mother’s eyes. 

But she just shook her head and walked away. 

He walked further into the throne room, and stared out the window, overseeing the kingdom. 

It was better this way, Diamond thought. 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you, or a loved one are impacted by domestic abuse, please call this hotline.  
> 1-800-799-7233  
> This is usually a lighthearted fan fiction, but domestic abuse and violence is a topic that should not be taken lightly.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me constantly updating my fanfictions because I’m too stressed out by my real life :)

“What did you do?!” Netherite exclaimed in shock when she saw Diamond again. 

She sounded like a concerned mother as she put her hand on his face. 

“I fell down the stairs.” He replied. 

Netherite narrowed her eyes. “No you didn’t.” She decided. 

“I ran into a wall?” He supplied. 

“Di...” She trailed off. “What happened?”

Diamond sighed. “You have to promise not to feel bad, because this is not your fault.” He started. 

Netherite looked more concerned then she just had as she slowly nodded. “Okay...” 

“My mother heard us talking about Wood, and she told my father who...well, let’s just say he wasn’t happy about it.” Diamond sighed. 

Netherite gasped. “Your father did this to you?” 

Diamond nodded. 

“Just because you’re gay?” She asked. 

Diamond nodded again. 

“Why that homophobic son of a bitch!” She growled. 

“I’m not allowed to see, or talk to Wood anymore.”

Netherite’s eyes turned sad. “Are you serious?” She asked. 

Diamond nodded. “If I could, I would leave. I would run away from this damned place. And-and I would take Wood with me.”

Netherite looked at him, with mischief in her gaze. “Then why don’t you?” She smirked. 

Diamond shook his head. “I can’t. It would be selfish. Ending this war...and keeping Wood safe is all that matters now. If I ran away with Wood, they would hunt us down and force us to come back...and they could hurt him. And I can’t let that happen.”

“What if...” Netherite smirked again. “What if I went with you. I know a place in my kingdom. We tell them where we went. We go on strike. We don’t come back unless you can see Wood again.”

Diamond smiled mischievously. “That could work.”

“Then let’s go! Before anyone comes looking for us!” Netherite’s eyes brightened. 

Diamond quickly scribbled down a note and set it on his father’s throne before running after Netherite.   
-  
“This was your idea?” Diamond asked, craning his head to look to the top of the tower Netherite had taken him to. 

They had crossed just over the border into the Nether kingdom, where the colors just seemed to be inverted everywhere. The grass was red, and the trees were blue. It was strange to say the least. 

“Yes! My sister and I used to hang out here all the time.” Netherite smiled. 

The only way up was a rope ladder, leading in to the top window. And the ladder could be pulled up from the top. 

There really would be no way to reach them up there. 

Diamond and Netherite climbed to the top and Netherite pulled the ladder up so there was no way up. 

Diamond scanned the room. The ceiling was quite tall, but the room itself wasn’t too big. 

There were little dashes along the walls, which Diamond could only assume to be height markings. 

There was a picture drawn on the wall of two stick figure girls, both wearing little yellow crowns on top of their heads. 

The label below read “Princess Netherite, age 9”, and “Princess Lava, age 8”.

“I’ve never met your sister. What’s she like?” Diamond asked. 

“Oh Lava? She’s the best. She’s super sweet and brave and kind. She’s 17, and she’ll be queen of our kingdom come next year, now that I’ll be queen of the Overworld kingdom with you.” Netherite smiled. “She can be a little hotheaded sometimes, but I know she’ll make a great queen.”

“That’s really sweet.” Diamond said. “I’d love to meet her someday.”

“Oh you will.” Netherite assured. “She promised she’d come visit me all the time. I couldn’t keep her away if I tried.”

Diamond laughed. 

He’d never thought about Netherite having to leave her family. His family would still live with them in the palace in the Overworld, but Netherite’s family would stay in the Nether kingdom. 

“Will you miss them when you come to live in the Overworld? Your family, I mean.” Diamond asked. 

“Well sure. My parents were strict but they were never,” She coughed, motioning to his black eye, “abusive. And I loved them as much as one could love their parents. And my sister and I were very close growing up. But I always know they’re never far, so it’s a comforting thought.”

“Netherite! Diamond! Are you up there?” A lone female voice called. 

Well that didn’t take long. It’d only been an hour or two since they had left. 

The pair of them went to the window and looked down. 

There, they saw a young woman, presumably still in her teens with bright ginger hair.

“We’re here Lava.” Netherite called down. 

“How did I know you’d be up there?” Lava yelled back in a amused tone. 

“How did you know we were missing?” Diamond asked. 

“Are you kidding? As soon as King Ore found your note, he notified everyone he could immediately. They’ve got the entirety of two kingdoms looking for you both!” Lava shouted back up. “Guess I’m the only one who really knew where to look.”

“Where is everyone else?” Netherite questioned curiously. 

“As I said, they’re all looking. No one else is around here. Though, I can get someone if you’d like.” Lava offered. 

“Can you get King Ore and Queen Andesite to come here please?” Netherite asked sweetly. 

“Sure. I’ll be back.” Lava jogged off into the forest surrounding the tower. 

“Dang, everyone’s looking for us, huh?” Diamond asked rhetorically, retreating back into the tower. 

“Well it’s not everyday the prince and princess about to be king and queen run off to an undisclosed location.” Netherite joked. 

Diamond nodded. “You’re right about that, princess.” 

“Do you think Wood and Iron are looking for us?” Diamond asked suddenly, after a moment of silence. 

“I mean, it’s a safe bet to say they are if the entirety of both kingdoms supposedly are searching.” Netherite responded, a smile on her face. 

Fifteen minutes later, they heard another sound from the base of the tower. 

“Prince Diamond, Princess Netherite, get down here this instant!” The booming voice of King Ore came from the bottom of the tower. 

“Wow, Lava’s efficient.” Diamond shrugged, impressed. 

“I’ll say.” Netherite responded as she and Diamond got up to go to the window again. 

They poked their heads out. 

King Ore looked furious, and Queen Andesite looked almost amused. 

“It seems you have something you want from us and we have something we want from you.” Diamond called down. 

“We’re at a crossroads.” Netherite tsked. 

“What the hell do you want?” King Ore asked. 

“Well, I want to be able to see Wood again.” Diamond responded. “And you want us down from the tower. Could we make a deal?”

“Absolutely not! I’m not letting you give in to your gay temptations and ruin our lives.” King Ore yelled back up. “I can wait you guys out. You can’t survive up there forever.”

“I’m not giving up the marriage.” Diamond rolled his eyes. “All I’m asking is to be able to see my best friend from time to time.”

“And actually, my parents designed this tower as a safe house for my sister and I. There’s enough resources up here for two people to survive well over a year.” Netherite informed them. 

King Ore growled in frustration. 

“Ore please. Our son is in love. And yet he’s still doing what’s right for the kingdom. He’s going to make a great king and even with his being in love with Wood, Wood has the brains to not ruin this for them. He was the one to encourage Diamond to not give up the marriage anyway.” Queen Andesite reasoned with her husband. 

King Ore huffed. But finally gave in. “Fine. You can still see Wood.” 

Diamond and Netherite grinned as Netherite threw the rope ladder down. 

“Childish, but effective.” She winked at Diamond as she began descending down. 

He laughed as he followed her down. 

They reached the bottom and Diamond looked into the trees, noticing a tall man with brown hair leaning against the odd colored trees. He had no doubt witnessed the ordeal. 

“Wood!” Diamond exclaimed running up to greet him. 

He threw his arms around Wood’s neck and the taller boy gingerly wrapped his arm’s around Diamond’s back. 

“I was worried about you. After I got your letter and saw your were missing, I knew those two events were related.”

Diamond let go. “It was Netherite’s idea.” He admitted. 

They looked to the black haired girl, who was smiling. “Guilty.” She said. 

“I just don’t—“ Wood cut himself off in a gasp as he got a proper look at Diamond’s face. “What happened to your eye?” He put a hand on Diamond’s face as Netherite had done earlier. 

Diamond glanced back at his father who was watching with a blank expression. 

“It’s a long story.” He sighed. “Let’s all just go home.”

When they got back to the palace, King Ore immediately went to his room and shut himself up in there. 

“You two go ahead to the dining room. I want to talk to Wood for a second.” Queen Andesite waved Diamond and Netherite away. 

They shrugged and walked to the dining hall. 

Gold and Stone were already in there, laughing and talking. 

They stopped when they noticed the pair come in. 

“Had an adventure today, huh?” Gold asked them. 

“Mhm.” Netherite responded with a grin. “Proved to be quite a successful mission.”

“I’m glad.” Gold responded. 

“What? You weren’t a part of the search party?” Diamond joked.

“Nah.” Stone responded. “We’d figured wherever you’d gone, you’d done so for a good reason.”

Netherite shrugged as she and Diamond sat down across from them. “I mean you’re right. I had to help Diamond get back to the love of his life, the apple of his eye, the jelly to his peanut butter, the..”Netherite began teasing Diamond but Diamond cut her off. 

“Stop.” He said. 

Netherite simply laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rlly think this is a cute chapter. I love Diamond and Netherite’s friendship. And hopefully we’ll see some more of Iron soon ;)


	6. 6

Diamond was sitting on a stone wall by himself, watching the sunset. It was the night before his coronation. Tomorrow, he would no longer be ‘Prince Diamond’, but he would be ‘King Diamond’. His parents would step down from the throne, and he would take their place. He would be in charge of the entire kingdom. It would be his responsibility. 

He’d reflected on the past few weeks. He’d made a good friend, and he’d told Wood his feelings. And next week, he would be getting married. 

His life would change so much so fast, it was hard not to think this would be his last night of freedom. He would begin to be so busy. He promised himself that he would always make time for the people he cared about though. 

No matter how much everything changed, he would never lose touch with who he truly is. 

The stone wall was near the abandoned dock that he and Wood would usually meet at, and out of the corner of his eye, he noticed someone get out of the water. 

It was odd, Diamond thought. Usually no one was by this part of the water, so naturally it caught his attention. 

It was a girl around his own age with short, platinum blonde hair. She wasn’t wearing a bathing suit of any kind, only her street clothes, which made Diamond think she hadn’t chosen to go swimming. The clothes stuck to her body and she shivered. 

Diamond immediately recognized his old friend, and Netherite’s crush. 

“Iron!” He called. 

She looked up in surprise at hearing her name. “Do my eyes deceive me?” She asked jokingly. “Is that Prince Diamond?”

“The one and only.” He stood up and gave her a mock bow.

“I hear you’ve been busy.” She began, walking over to talk to him. 

“I can update you on me later. Right now, you’re freezing!” Diamond exclaimed. 

It was true, Iron’s teeth were chattering, and she was hugging herself, in a feeble attempt to warm herself up. 

“I-I’m fine, Mr. Prince.” She mocked him, shivering. 

Diamond rolled his eyes. “Come on. You live a couple of miles from here and the palace is closer. You can tell me what happened on the way there.”

Diamond put an arm around Iron, attempting to warm her up. 

Iron shrugged and they began walking. “I made another bet with Granite.” She started and Diamond shook his head. How hadn’t he guessed?

“He said that I wouldn’t be able to swim across the lake. Well I tried but then I got nipped by a water snake. So I swam to the nearest shore and then found you.” She answered. 

Diamond glanced at her ankle and noticed that it was bleeding. Until that moment, he hadn’t noticed her limping either. 

“Always been so hardheaded, haven’t you?” He shook his head. “You can lean on me if you need support.”

Iron shook her head. “Nah, you’re too tall. I’ll be okay.”

Diamond rolled his eyes again as they made it to the palace. 

They walked inside to find his mother in the entryway. “I was wondering when you’d be back. And who—“ Queen Andesite began, before she cut herself off, recognizing Iron. “Oh Iron, sweetheart, it’s been forever! What happened?”

“I’ll go get you a towel and some bandages.” Diamond told her. “Mom, can you grab her a chair?”

Queen Andesite’s eyes brightened when she heard he’d taken to calling her ‘Mom’ again. “Of course.”

When Diamond returned, his mother had wiped away all the excess blood on Iron’s ankle, and he knelt down and wrapped her ankle in the bandage. 

“Thanks, Prince.” She said as he handed her the towel. “You’re alright.”

Diamond smiled. “I’d hope so.” 

“Hey Diamond, I wanted to ask you about—Iron!” Netherite exclaimed as she walked into the room. “W-What are you doing here?”

“Nice to see you too, Princess.” Iron rolled her eyes endearingly. “Diamond brought me here. Jumped into a lake and got bit by a snake.”

“Hey mom can I talk to you for a second? In the other room?” Diamond asked his mother. 

“Oh. Sure.” Queen Andesite responded, walking with him. 

Diamond threw a wink to Netherite as they left. 

“I wanted to thank you for talking to dad the other day.” Diamond told her. 

“Of course. It was my fault he knew anyway. I think, if things were different, you and Wood would make a very handsome couple.” Queen Andesite responded. 

Diamond was surprised. “I thought you didn’t like gay people?” 

“I didn’t.” She admitted. “But I love you. And I’m trying to change, to understand. I want you to be happy, but I also want you to do what’s best. And I know you will. You’re brave, and strong. And I know you don’t love Netherite. But you’re doing this for the kingdom. You’re the most selfless person I know. And I’m proud of you.”

Diamond smiled at his mother. He’d never expected her to accept him, let only be proud of who he really was. 

When Diamond and Queen Andesite returned to the room, both girls were giving each other sad smiles. 

“I should go, I have a long way home.” Iron said standing up. “I’ll see you all at the coronation tomorrow.” 

Iron handed the towel back to Diamond, and he wasn’t quite sure, but as Iron passed Netherite, he thought he saw her give the princess a kiss on the cheek. 

Netherite blushed slightly, and that was confirmation enough for Diamond. 

“You’re a dork.” He shook his head at her. 

“I know.” Netherite smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just in case this wasn’t clear, Diamond and Netherite are both bottoms :)


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so as you may have noticed, there is now a number in place of that little question mark at the top. Which sadly means, yes, very soon this fic will be coming to a close. I will then turn my focus into finishing my DBH fic, which I’m pretty proud of, and if you like gay ships then you should check out :). I’ve got some more ideas for works coming very soon afterward. Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments, those seriously brighten my day. I love you all!

Diamond stared at himself in the mirror. He looked all dressed up, and he cleaned up nicely. 

Unfortunately, his face did not do as such. 

“How do I make myself not look nervous?” He asked Wood, who was sitting behind him. 

Wood shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe just don’t be nervous?” He suggested. 

Diamond lightly smacked the top of his head. “I love you, but you’re an idiot.”

Wood snorted. “Ow.” He complained dramatically. 

Diamond had asked Wood to keep him company before the ceremony, and Wood gladly accepted. 

As every minute passed, Diamond was only more and more glad he was there. 

“You look handsome though.” Wood stood up behind him and kissed him on the cheek. 

Diamond hummed. “Is that to say I don’t look handsome all the time?”

Wood furrowed his eyebrows and looked as if he was about to defend himself, but he chose not to. Instead, he said, “Yes.” And wrapped his arms around Diamond’s waist. 

“You’re mean.” Diamond crossed his arms. 

“I’m kidding, my prince.” He laughed. “Of course you’re handsome all the time.”

“I’m not going to be prince for long. What are you going to do then?”

“I’m not changing the nickname to ‘my king’ if that’s what you’re implying.” Wood snorted. 

“Why not?” Diamond asked. 

“That makes it sound like you’re a top. And you’re not.” Wood answered simply. 

Diamond gasped, blushing. “I’m hurt. I could be a top.”

“But you’re not.” Wood nuzzled his neck. “And I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

“Unfortunately, you can’t have me at all.” Diamond’s smile faded. “I’m to be married in 6 days time.” 

Wood frowned. “Don’t remind me.” He said as he let go. 

“Diamond? You’ve got five minutes, are you ready?” Gold tapped on the door. 

“Yeah.” Diamond glanced back at Wood. “I’m ready.”

“I should go down there.” Wood said, about to leave. “Good luck.” He said as he closed the door behind him. 

This is it.   
-  
Everyone at the kingdom had been invited, as well as much of the Nether Kingdom, though many of the latter opted against attending. 

Diamond could hear the light chattering behind the doors of the Great Hall. His nerves rose in his throat again, but he pushed them down, remembering his conversation with Wood. 

“Are you ready, your majesty?” One of the guards asked him, and Diamond only nodded, afraid he would throw up if he said anything. 

They opened the doors and the chattering ceased. 

He slowly walked down the aisle made in the middle of the crowd. His eyes flicked around the crowd and he saw many familiar faces, and many unfamiliar ones. He promised himself to get to know his subjects better when he became king. 

As he got to the front, he knelt on the small steps in front of the crown. 

A priest stepped up in front of him, and he was acutely aware of the dead silence in the room.

“Do you, Prince Diamond, solemnly swear to govern the people of the Overworld with liberty, and justice, protect the kingdom with your life, and put the peoples of this kingdom before yourself, as long as you shall reign?” The priest asked. 

Diamond gave a quick nod of his head before speaking. “I do.” He said, and the words echoed around the room. Still, no one else dared make a sound. 

King Ore handed the priest his crown as he turned around to retrieve it. 

“Then it is my honor, my privilege, and my duty to anoint you King Diamond of the Overworld Kingdom.” He said, gingerly placing the crown atop Diamond’s head. “You may now rise.”

As Diamond stood, the crowd watching erupted in applause, and it almost startled Diamond. 

Part of him had forgotten that there was a crowd watching. 

Diamond had glanced up at his father, and he gave his son a small nod of approval. 

Although surprised, Diamond gave a small nod in return before facing his kingdom. 

Many of them wore joyful smiles on their faces. 

Diamond was feeling a truckload of mixed emotions. But he felt as if he couldn’t describe any of them accurately. 

He walked out of the hallway, slower than his normal walking speed, but no one dared cut in front of him. 

He couldn’t help but think this part of his life was over. He was on a path that only one other person could follow and it wasn’t the person he’d wanted it to be. 

“Hey!” Netherite jogged up to him after the ceremony, pulling him out of the way of the crowd of people filing out. “How’d it go?”

Diamond was confused. “Weren’t you there?” 

“Yeah!” Netherite’s face had a growing flush on it. “I missed it, because my...sister...wasn’t feeling well and she threw up right before I left so I stayed with her for a bit.”

Diamond turned around and noticed Princess Lava walking side by side with Queen Quartz, leaving the hall. 

Looking very much healthy. 

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Start talking, Princess.” He crossed his arms. 

Netherite’s voice lowered to a hushed whisper.   
“Iron found me right before the ceremony.” She confessed quietly. “She pulled me away and since everyone was busy with your coronation I thought...well...” Her face turned a deep shade of red, stumbling over her words and almost being unable to finish her sentence. 

“What did you do?” Diamond whispered.

“We just had some time alone.” Netherite shrugged in response. 

“Netherite!” Diamond exclaimed, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

“Nothing that bad!” Netherite defended herself. “We just like...made out for a while.”

“Mhm.” Diamond crossed his arms disbelievingly. 

“Well how was it?” Netherite quickly changed the subject. 

“A lot more nerve racking then you’d think.” Diamond answered truthfully. 

“Yeah?” She asked. 

Diamond nodded continuing. “Yeah. But you know, I’m king now. And it kinda feels like I started a new life of sorts. It’s kind of hard to explain.”

Netherite shook her head. “No, no, I get it. When my parents told me I’d be marrying you, I felt like I was leaving my old, carefree life behind.” 

Diamond nodded. “Yeah. I wish things were different.”

“Congratulations!” A familiar voice said from behind him, and Diamond instinctively leaned back into Wood’s chest. 

“Thank you.” Diamond sighed out. 

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t relieve the tension he felt. 

Becoming king was a huge responsibility. And truthfully, he doubted his own abilities. 

Luckily, a couple days after the wedding, Netherite would be crowned Queen, and although she wouldn’t have as many duties and responsibilities as him, he still felt happy that there would be someone to revel in his stress with, a friend that understood. 

He was glad for Netherite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 here’s your daily reminder to drink some water and be sure you’re getting enough sleep :) lots of love you guys


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you all may or may not have noticed, the chapter count has been bumped up from 11 to 13. I promise there is a perfectly logical explanation for this. It is because I have absolutely no self control :). So basically what's going to happen is the canon fic is going to end at chapter 11. That hasn't changed. But I had a really good idea for the sad ending that I didn't want to go to waste. So basically chapter '12' and '13' will be a redo of the ending, but sad. Totally noncanon to the storyline, and if you can't bear for me to break every character's heart, no need to read those chapters. You can remain blissfully unaware of the horrors that lie in those two chapters :)) Anyway, enjoy this chapter! I think it was my favorite one to write!

The day of the marriage came way too fast, in Diamond’s opinion. He woke up that morning, with a terrible headache, recalling the previous night. He’d spent it with Wood, as a final night together, and forgetting the troubles he’d have to face in one more day. 

_“Okay King Diamond.” Wood hiccuped. “Would you rather spend eternity with me in a cottage in the woods or never have met me and continue to be king?”_

_“What kind of a question is that?” Diamond asked, laughing. “Obviously I’d spend it with you.”_

_Wood paused from laughing for a moment to look into Diamond’s blue eyes._

_Diamond was still smiling as he looked at Wood. “What is it? Why are you staring at me?”_

_“I never really noticed how easy it is to get lost in your eyes.”_

_Diamond giggled like a middle school girl. “What?”_

_“They equally remind me of an ocean and a galaxy at the same time.” Wood said, seemingly entranced._

_Diamond felt like he was going to choke. He couldn’t possibly feel more love for this man. “Those are both easy things to get lost in.” Diamond smiled._

_“But together, in your eyes, I may never find my way out.”_

He’d laughed too much, talked too loud, and couldn’t remember at this point if he’d drank something he shouldn’t have. But given the fact he couldn’t remember, he probably had. Diamond had snuck back into his room at three in the morning, and barely had gotten five hours of sleep.

He begrudgingly dragged himself out of bed and went to his bathroom. He took a small dixie cup, filled it with water and took a few pills to ease the throbbing pain in his head. 

“Diamond!” He heard his mother open the door to his room. “Are you up?” 

“In here mom.” Diamond groaned out from the bathroom. 

“Are you sick? You don’t sound so good.” He heard her voice coming nearer. 

“I’m fine. Thank you though.” He turned to her, now standing in the doorway. 

“Good. The wedding is in a couple of hours. You should start getting ready.” Andesite said as she left the room. 

He nodded, feeling a pit in his stomach. 

-

This day felt eerily similar to his coronation as he walked to the front through the crowd of people. His throat felt tight and he felt as if he couldn’t speak. His mind was screaming at him to find Wood and run away, but he reminded himself, that this was all for Wood.  
That thought alone kept him walking. He soon reached the front and stood with his hands joined together in front of him. 

The crowd was silent, but the blood roaring in his ears made it seem way too loud. He wanted to cover his ears and run. 

Diamond’s stomach hurt as he stood up at the altar. Everyone always told him that this would be the happiest day of his life, but it wasn’t. It was the day he gave up his life to save his kingdom. To save Wood. 

He hadn’t even seen Wood yet today. Maybe he just couldn’t bear to watch the wedding. Diamond had originally asked him to be his best man, but he respectfully declined the offer. So Gold took his place instead. Diamond didn’t notice Iron among Netherite’s bridesmaids either. 

Maybe she hadn’t asked her. 

Maybe Iron said no too. 

Diamond couldn’t even imagine what it would be like to watch someone you were in love with get married to someone else. He figured he probably wouldn’t go to Wood’s wedding either when the time came. 

He looked away from the sea of people watching, so they didn’t notice how unhappy he looked. He was their king. This was for them. 

The doors opened again, just as they had for Diamond’s coronation. 

Painfully slowly in Diamond’s own opinion. 

Netherite was walking down the aisle, arm in arm with King Wither. She also looked sick to her stomach, and Diamond understood why.

Although, Diamond could admit she was beautiful, he could never see himself falling for her. 

As she got to the altar at the front, she slowly gave Diamond her hands, and he took them. She looked up at him and he gave her a sad smile, and a nod. 

Which she returned. 

“No matter what happens. I’ve got your back.” He muttered to her. 

Her chest heaved once indicating a breathed laugh. “Thanks. I’ve got yours too.”

“Friends, family, we are gathered here today to witness the union of King Diamond of the Overworld, and Princess Netherite of the Nether, fulfilling the Treaty of the Portal, and thus bringing our two kingdoms together once and for all.” The priest who had performed Diamond’s coronation began. 

There were a couple of excited hoots and hollers from the crowd and Diamond was reassured once again that he was doing the right thing. 

“King Diamond. Do you take Princess Netherite to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness, and in health, ‘till death parts you?”

Diamond noticed Netherite’s hands shaking. Or was that his own hands?

He was aware of the silence in the room. Every single person was holding their breath, waiting for him to speak. And he wasn’t sure he wanted to. 

Diamond took a deep breath. “I do.” 

The priest began speaking again. “And Princess Netherite, do you take King Diamond to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, ‘till death parts you?”

Netherite was silent for a moment, just as he was. “I do.” Her confident voice echoed throughout the room. 

“Now, if anyone has any objection as to why these two should not be married, please speak now or forever hold your peace.”

The room was silent for a split second. For only a split second. 

Then the doors to the hall burst open. “I object!” One voice rang loud and clear as a tall, brown haired boy ran into the hall. 

Wood. 

‘My parents are going to kill him!’ Diamond thought, alarmed as he dropped Netherite’s hands. 

A second voice rang out. “I object!” This time, coming from a female with platinum blonde hair, following Wood. 

Iron. 

“I object!” Diamond heard from behind him. 

Gold was objecting too?

“I object!” Stone said from behind Netherite. 

“I object.” Andesite said, standing up from the crowd. 

His own mother?

“I object!” Another voice came from behind Netherite. It was Princess Lava this time. 

Diamond was bewildered. These were all people who formally voiced their support of the marriage. Why were they all objecting?

The priest voiced Diamond’s thoughts. “Well. May I ask the reason of those objecting?”

“Because. I’m in love with King Diamond.” Wood stated. 

Everyone watching gasped. 

“And I’m in love with Princess Netherite.” Iron said. 

“And they don’t love each other.” Princess Lava said. 

“They were both willing to give up everything for a century old feud. Can’t there be another way?” Andesite asked. 

“No!” Ore exclaimed. “There is no other way! These two must get married!”

Diamond was shocked, but he quickly regained his composure, ignored his father, and stepped toward King Wither.

“King Wither, sir. I know your daughter can never be happy with me. She has proved herself loyal and selfless time and time again. It would be a burden on me, and I would hope on you, to make her give up everything. Is there another way we can arrange this treaty without the marriage between Netherite and I?”

King Wither was silent for a moment. “My daughter is 18 years old. She is thus old enough to be crowned queen of her own kingdom. I suggest this is something for a new generation of leaders to decide.”

Netherite stepped toward him. “What are you saying?” She asked. 

“I’m saying that I know both you and Diamond have the kingdoms’ best interests at heart. We shall cease the fighting, until you can be crowned queen of the Nether, and you and King Diamond may write out a new treaty. One that benefits everyone involved. I trust you will do so?” King Wither asked. 

“Of course sir. Thank you sir.” Diamond sank in to a low bow. 

He looked up at Netherite who seemed to be almost on the verge of tears, she was so happy. 

He saw Iron run to Netherite and pick her up in a hug twirling around. 

Then it felt as if it all stopped. Wood was the only other person in the world as he walked to him. 

Diamond threw his arms around the taller boy and buried his face in his chest. 

“Wood I love you. Thank you.” He choked out. 

“I love you too, dork. You think I’d make this big scene just for the hell of it?” He asked sarcastically. 

Diamond looked at him dramatically. “Fine if you’re going to be sarcastic then...” He let go, starting to turn and walk away, but Wood grabbed him and pulled him back in. 

Their lips crashed together, and Diamond had never felt so happy. 

In the midst of all the joy, when Diamond pulled away, he saw one person in particular was furious. 

His father. 

“I hope everyone here is happy. You’ve ruined tradition. You’ve ruined this kingdom.” He hissed out through gritted teeth. 

“If you don’t like it.” Diamond paused, taking Wood’s hand. “You can always leave.”

Ore spat at the ground and stomped out of the hall. 

“Hey, sorry our marriage didn’t work out.” Netherite joked as she came up to him. 

Diamond shrugged. “Eh, it’s okay. I made a friend in the process.”

“Of course.” Netherite grinned. “Besties?” She asked sticking her hand out. 

Diamond laughed. “You’re childish. But sure.” He shook her hand. 

“I thought I was your best friend.” Wood said in mock sadness. 

“No you’re my boyfriend.” Diamond drew out the last word. 

“Hey I never agreed to that. I crash people’s weddings to tell them I love them just for fun.” Wood said sarcastically. 

“I hate you.” Diamond said as he pulled the collar of Wood’s shirt down to kiss him again. 

“I love you too.” Wood hummed against Diamond’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, I'm just busy fangirling over my own writing.
> 
> I know this looks like an ending but its not :)))
> 
> Prepare yourself for what's to come for the next 3 chapters.
> 
> Also, I finally figured out how to do italics on this site, I'm very proud

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was gonna make Gold have a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend but I just loved the idea of Stone being like a younger-older sister to Diamond instead, and I adore their relationship, so yes we have a gay, lesbian, and straight relationship in this fic. :) LMK what y’all think!!


End file.
